dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flame's Daughter
Details *'Title:' 烈火如歌 / Lie Huo Ru Ge *'English title:' The Flame's Daughter *'Genre:' Wuxia, fantasy *'Episodes:' 52 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Mar-01 *'Opening theme song:' Ru Ge (如歌) by Jason Zhang (张杰) *'Ending theme song:' Yu Huo Cheng Shi (浴火成诗) by Dilireba and Mao Bu Yi Synopsis Lie Ru Ge, the heir of Lie Huo Shan Zhuang, is supposed to be married to her childhood sweetheart Zhan Feng, but her happiness turned into sorrow when he decided to marry someone else. She left home in search for a way to win him back. She then met Yin Xue, a cheeky immortal, whose constant teasing made her forget her woes. Unbeknownst to her, he had been watching over her all her life and his appearance coincided with reemergence of An He Gong, an insidious, evil organization that secretly controlled Jianghu and government. Yin Xue was determined to protect Ru Ge against the wrath of its leader, An Ye Luo, who had a personal vendetta against Lie Huo Shan Zhuang. An's secret plotting already turned Zhan Feng against the Lie family. His next step was using Yu Zi Han, Ru Ge's martial art brother who was also the 7th son of the reigning Emperor, to drive a wedge between Ru Ge and Yin Xue and to start a mayhem in the palace. Cast *Dilireba as Lie Ru Ge :*Zhang Ming Can as child Ru Ge *Vic Zhou as Yin Xue *Zhang Bin Bin as Zhan Feng :*Wu Ze Jin Xi as child Zhang Feng :*Ji Zi Xuan (纪子轩) as baby Zhang Feng *Liu Rui Lin as Yu Zi Han :*Dong Li Wu You as child Zi Han ;Lie Huo Mountain Pavilion *Fan Yi Ning as Yi Lang :*Huang Yi Kai as child Yi Lang :*Zhao Jun Ze as 4 year-old Yi Lang *Ma Meng Wei as Xun Yi *Yuan Yu Xuan as Die Yi *Jin Bo Han as Ying Yi *Xiao Rong Sheng as Lie Ming Jing :*Zhang Hao Cheng as Younger Ming Jing *Chen Ye Lin as Ji Jing Lei *Chen Kai as Murong Tang Zhu *Chen Yue as Ling Tang Zhu *Li Dong Heng as Zhong Li Wu Lei :*Zhang Ming Xuan (张铭轩) as child Zhong Li Wu Lei *Ge Shi Min as Bi Er ;Wu Dao Cheng *Dai Si as Dao Lie Xiang *Qi Hang as Dao Wu Xia *Gao Yang as Dao Wu Heng *Luo Si Wei as Xiang Er ;An He Gong *Lai Yi as An Ye Luo :*Jiang Bo Lun (蒋博伦) as child Ye Luo *Gong Bei Bi as An Ye Jue ;Pi Li Men *Zhang He as Lei Jing Hong *Chen Ji Ming as Lei Heng Tian ;Pin Hua Lou *Long Zheng Xuan as Feng Huang *Wu Pei Rou as Feng Xi Xi *He Suo as You Qin Hong *Wan Mei Xi as Hua Da Niang ;Others *Shao Feng as Emperor *Wang Ren Jun as Jing Xian Wang *Li Guang Xu as Jing Yang Wang *Yan Jing Jie as Xuan Huang *Sun Xiao Lun as Huang Cong *Wang Gang as Xie Hou You *Wu Tong as Cao Ren Qiu *Shi Yue An Xin as Xie Xiao Feng *Qiu Bo Hao as Chi Zhang *Fang Xiao Yue as Huang Shao *Wang Lu as Zhang Fei Tian *Xu Min as Piao Miao master *Zhou Qi as Piao Miao brother Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Lie Huo Ru Ge (烈火如歌) by Ming Xiao Xi *'Producer:' Gao Chen *'Director:' Liang Sheng Quan, Li Wei Ji 李伟基 *'Screenwriter:' Mo Bao Fei Bao External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Youku Category:Wuxia Category:Fantasy Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Jay Walk Studio Category:SMG Pictures